


A handful of bubbles

by Green_Sphynx



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Borderline underage, Dubious Consent, Forced Voyeurism, M/M, Public Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, WELCOME TO THE VOID, handjob, mentioned non-con, mentioned sexual abuse, personally I do not see this as underage but as I never specify I put the warning up just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9409271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Sphynx/pseuds/Green_Sphynx
Summary: Kmeme prompt: Anders' favourite lessonOr: The most thorough lesson in control for a mage





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Kmeme prompt](http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/4443.html?thread=12419163#t12419163):  
>  Sooo mages are vulnerable to possession if they let down their guard. And when is a person most likely to do such a thing? Why, during sex, of course! So (as part of regular training/lessons) I want to see Anders having to concentrate on keeping some spell active while he's sitting in one of the senior enchanter's laps as he teases him to arousal and orgasm.  
> Bonus if: Anders has done all the kissing but is still a virgin and all these lovely sensations are still extremely new. No preference on the enchanter, any male is welcome, heck even templars would be fine! 
> 
> My take: Anders is no virgin, as I headcanon him to have had sex way underage because some Templars know no bounds. Instead, I kept him 'virginal' to the _pleasures_ of sex.

“The problem with you mages is your complete lack of _restraint_.”

Anders rolled his eyes quietly, currently more interested in his fingernails than the raving Templar pacing the front of the classroom. The other apprentices were either with him – bored as shit – or quietly shaking like a leaf in their seat. Admittedly, this particular Templar did the booming voice rather well, and even Senior Enchanter Torrin seemed duly impressed.

“It is because of this lack in _restraint_ that you have absolutely no _control_! This is why you mages keep getting tempted by demons! This is why you mages keep _falling_ for them!”

The Templar finished yet another stretch across the front of the room and turned sharply, staying in his spot for an agonisingly quiet few seconds before getting back into motion, continuing his pacing as if he needed to wear a hole into the stone floor.

“You have no control. You can barely keep a spell steady while focusing on one, let alone when you’re distracted and _compromised_. And you dirty little buggers have a unique talent for getting _compromised_ more often than _not_!”

Anders snorted quietly, rubbing his fingers down his robes distractedly. _Compromised_ indeed. If the Templar was talking about how often they ended up in a dark corner with their robes up around their waists, he sure had a point.

And then the Templar was looming over him. Anders blinked quickly at the sudden shade he found himself in, head dropping back to meet the man’s eyes. The guy was practically fuming, but did not do anything but loom. Surely, that was the Senior Enchanter’s effect, because Anders knew this Templar rather… _intimately_. He knew he wouldn’t hold back to punish Anders as he saw fit if there wasn’t a class of apprentices and a Senior Enchanter present.

“You mages seem to be so eager to get yourself in compromising situations.” The templar’s voice had lowered now, no longer booming as if he wanted the entire tower to hear. Lower and more threatening now. “No mind is weaker than a mind indulging in weakness. And that’s all you ever do, you mages: _indulge_. You’d mistake the lot of you for the very Desire demons we try to protect you from!”

Anders quirked an eyebrow, holding the Templar’s gaze. He didn’t feel particularly protected by any Templar, but that may be just him. _Not_.

“So eager to seduce, like you’re all addicted to sex…” The Templar reached out now, gauntleted hand hovering over Anders’ shoulder for a moment. Anders tensed, ready to feel the heavy hand where it would grab him. It’d be in the nape of his neck, steel fingers digging in until he bruised, dragging him away-

But the Templar dropped his hand, turning and marching back to the front. Anders let go of a breath he didn’t realise he was holding and shot a quick grin around at his fellow apprentices, showing them he had not been scared. Even if he definitely _had_ been scared, but that was beside the point.

“With how often we find you lot _indulging_ , it’s time we teach you some _control_. Mind you, if I got it my way you’d be learning lessons of _restraint_. Have you march and pray and train like a Templar instead of fucking like rabbits in every Blighted hole of this Circle! I would _break_ you so no demon would ever tempt you _again_!”

His voice rang out, echoing eerily while all apprentices were quiet as death. Even Anders now. He liked playing the aloof and unimpressed, but after the very personal threat he suddenly wasn’t so certain of himself anymore. The Templar seemed to mean business.

“But you’re lucky, you all.” The Templar sneered, coming to a halt by the door and turning to gesture towards Senior Enchanter Torrin. “It will not be a lesson in restraint. It’s pointless, trying to make you stop fucking around. Seducing Templars like you’re already possessed, bargaining for little favours with an eager thrust of your arses. Don’t think I don’t know what you’re up to.”

Anders’ eyebrows raised up in surprise, but he kept his mouth firmly shut. Offering his ass for favours? He never thought of that before, that was rather brilliant. He should try see if he could get any favours of the Templars who fucked him before – not that he felt like he ever tried to seduce any of them. They would come to him and whisper of his sinful body like he had chosen to be this handsome.

“Anders. You’re always so eager to kiss and tell, you get the honour of going first.”

Anders’ eyes narrowed immediately at the Templar. So far for the favours then, getting thrown to the wolves first immediately. He wouldn’t dare to disobey now though, not with how worked up the Templar already was, so he reluctantly rose to his feet.

The Senior Enchanter beckoned him to come to the front and he dragged his feet there, unwilling but obedient like a good apprentice.

“Like Ser Drass said, this will be a lesson in control.” Torrin motioned for Anders to come stand in front of him, then turn around. “More accurately, it will be a practical in control under duress.” A hand pressed between Anders’ shoulder blades and he blinked in alarm as he bent over. Arse up to the Senior Enchanter; a position the Templars loved to put him in. When his robes were hiked up the dread settled firmly in his stomach, and he was suddenly very interested in studying his boots rather than looking into the classroom at his suspiciously silent fellow apprentices.

“Now, Anders. Last week you demonstrated an illusionary spell rather excellently. I believe you created visions in the air of… what was it again? A fountain?”

“Bubbles,” Anders corrected, voice tight. A spell that sounded silly and pointless, but turned out to be rather difficult when tried. Getting the bubbles to look just right, the gleam of their surface, the lightness with which they moved… Karl had been very excited by Anders’ success later.

He dreaded what last week’s success had to do with this, though.

 “Of course, that’s it. Well, let’s show that same spell again. I want you to summon the illusion and keep it intact throughout the lesson, no matter what happens. The illusion should not lose credibility.”

“But-”

“Don’t worry, if you don’t manage today, we will simply repeat the lesson until you can. There is no shame in losing focus on such a complicated spell on your first try.”

There was a huff from the door and the disapproval of the Templar was nearly palpable, but Senior Enchanter Torrin braved on nonetheless. Anders didn’t like the idea of having to expose himself this vulnerably in class over and over again, but he was glad a failure would not be immediately followed by punishment. Even if the Templar wanted it to be so.

“Once you cast the spell, we will get started. Remember, the main purpose is _control_. Keep the spell going no matter how I will compromise your concentration.”

And if that didn’t sound ominous, Anders didn’t know what would. He felt like a little child standing ready to get spanked. And he feared he really was.

With a deep, steadying breath he started to cast, not looking up to meet anyone’s eyes, not trying to show off like he had last time he cast this particular spell. He kept his eyes firmly on his boots until imaginary bubbles started to float around him, moving in the slow and languid rhythm of his fingers.

“Well done, Anders,” the Senior Enchanter praised, and with that Anders felt the first touch to his bum.

The first slap was so weak and hesitant Anders didn’t falter in his spell. The second slap was a little harder, but not unexpected nor surprising. The third was the hardest and yet barely something to faze Anders. If this was going to be a spanking, Senior Enchanter Torrin should’ve asked the Templar to do it.

Not that Anders was eager in any way to get his arse spanked red in front of his peers.

There was an intake of breath from the Templar that alerted them he would be speaking again, but before he got the chance Anders found the Senior Enchanter’s fingers wrap around his hips and pull him backwards. Taken by surprise, Anders lost balance and fell straight into the older man’s lap, bare butt and all.

His cheeks were flaming red, but he managed to keep his eyes down on his boots, refusing to look up and meet anyone’s gaze. This was _so humiliating, he just wanted to hide and never show his face again._

Yet the Templar made a little huff of approval, like he had wanted to urge the Senior Enchanter to take Anders on his lap. It was awkward, if not for his naked arse on the cheap satin of Torrin’s robes, then for Anders’ height. His legs splayed either way to compromise for their fresh-out-of-growth-spurt length, and he was pretty sure the Senior Enchanter couldn’t see anything but Anders’ shoulder blades now.

Why this bastard got to be hidden from view while Anders was on display for the entire class, he did not know.

The spell did not falter.

It did, however, falter a little the moment he felt two warm, somewhat sweaty palms smooth over his inner thighs.

Anders jumped slightly with a small sound of surprise, the illusion around them shifting for a moment. The Senior Enchanter immediately stilled, clicking his tongue in admonishment.

As if he didn’t have his hands on Anders’ naked thighs in front of the class.

“Focus, Anders.”

“Y-yes,” he stammered, too taken by surprise to make up something witty to say. Or even to think of staying silent.

The hands started to pet his thighs as soon as Anders had his spell under control again, the bubbles floating lightly through the air. It was surreal, holding up an illusion this innocent while a Senior Enchanter was feeling him up.

Anders forced down a strangled sound when Torrin actually copped a feel, cupping his flaccid – and probably shrivelled up in embarrassment – nether regions with a hot palm.

“Don’t let yourself be distracted, Anders,” Senior Enchanter Torrin repeated, _again._ Anders was pretty sure this was cheating though. Who wouldn’t get distracted with a hand on their bits?

All his instincts were screaming to go along with it, to make pretty smiles and quiet noises, to bend over and cast that grease spell Karl had passed on to him years before he knew the purpose of it. He had learned some special tricks to make his muscles relax – courtesy getting extra lessons in spirit healing – that he knew he should cast quick or it would be too late.

All of these instinctual thoughts were hardly helping him focus on an illusion of blighted _bubbles_.

Worse then was when the Senior Enchanter started kneading gently.

Anders’ thighs tensed up and he bit his lip to stay quiet, the sensations pleasant now despite their situation. Templars didn’t often pay him attention, and usually it was just to tease. Often a hard grope just until his body reacted far enough for his length to stiffen, never enough to satisfy.

He only had a vague idea of how good things could be for the Templars because he took himself in hand before, yet he never had particularly much interest in repeating such things with his fellow mages.

Kisses were fun. Kisses could be enjoyed by both parties. Sex… well, he wasn’t too enthusiastic about having to bend over even more often, and he wouldn’t be able to try it on another mage in good conscience. Even if he had the muscle relaxing spell to offer.

Senior Enchanter Torrin however, was touching him like he was touching himself.

No, calmer. More teasing. No frantic tugging of a horny teenager wanting to get off quick before someone else would come back to the dorm.

_It was even better._

Anders stifled a whimper, his cock growing hard under the warm hand. The whole situation was mortifying, but he was young and his dick was willing. His dick was _always_ willing.

But no matter how distracting Senior Enchanter Torrin’s hand on his stiffening bits was, he still held the spell. He could feel the hum of approval of his teacher against his shoulder, the hand squeezing slightly to acknowledge he was doing well.

Funny that, when it just tempted another whimper from Anders.

It was a matter of seconds before he was hard enough for the Senior Enchanter to wrap his fingers around Anders’ length properly. He stroked gently, carefully, allowing it to stiffen further and grow in his hand. It was so ridiculous, how careful he was being.

Like the first time Anders lured Mr. Wiggums out from under a piece of furniture. Slow movements, careful cooing sounds and the gentlest of petting to draw the cat out, make it bolder and then purr loudly under Anders’ skilful hands.

Ridiculous.

The comparison didn’t do anything to make the erection go down again, sadly enough. Instead Anders found himself fully erect, hunched over on his teacher’s lap with a dark-skinned hand pumping his cock like he was giving a Templar a very well-practiced hand-job.

And Maker, Senior Enchanter meant Senior Handjob Giver, apparently.

Anders bit down on a whimper, eyes screwing shut in an attempt to focus on the spell. Anything to keep it up, show he was better than this.

He needed to prove he could keep this spell going no matter what. He needed to prove that bloody Templar who was so eager to see him fail, that he had _control_.

Even if Torrin’s thumb swiped over the head of his cock, making him gasp and his hips buck slightly into the man’s grip.

The bubbles remained floating.

There was an increased pressure against the underside of his cock, pads of soft fingers stimulating the thick veins right below the head. Another swipe over the tip and he Torrin’s fingers came off wet, only smoothing the slide of his hand for that particular little patch.

The discrepancy between the dry hand and the wet fingertips made it even worse.

Another whimper, because Anders was trying very hard not to just moan out loud. Trying to stay in control. But the pleasure was almost dizzying, and it was hard not to start bucking…

_He gave in_.

Even while the bubbles stuttered in the air, Anders helplessly rolled his hips into the pleasure, riding Senior Enchanter Torrin’s hand with an eager urgency he wished he wasn’t feeling. There was a mild sound of warning behind him to make him focus on the spell again, but he couldn’t.

He really couldn’t.

But when the bubbles truly faltered, the pleasure stopped.

“Giving up already, Anders?”

His breath hitched, and with a quick movement of his hands he restored the spell, drawing the bubbles back up, making them float once more. The Senior Enchanter chuckled in amusement, and Anders could swear he heard a huff from the Templar at the door, but it no longer mattered.

That warm hand was stroking him once more, and everything around him might as well be the Fade itself.

Anders was breathing heavily now, fingers swaying for the spell, hips rolling into the hand. He couldn’t hear anything but his own puffs of breath, like his ears were stuffed with cotton. He couldn’t feel anything but the heat of the Senior Enchanter’s thighs beneath his own, the slick rasp of his cheap robes, _that hand stroking him, the pad of his thumb slicking over the tip and drawing out a string of sticky fluid._

Anders moaned, back arching when he pressed his hips forward, chasing after that thumb as it lifted. His whole body moved, his shoulders dropping back against the Senior Enchanter’s chest. His head fell back, and it was exhilarating.

He wasn’t aware of how far he was exposing himself.

All he knew was that warm hand slowly teasing him, making his fingers tingle and his toes curl in his boots.

A hot, velvet palm squeezed his balls ever so gently, rolling them like an apprentice would play with large marbles during enchantment practicals. The sensation was exquisitely unexpected and Anders’ right leg twitched, fingers faltering in their movement and causing the bubbles to do the same.

Senior Enchanter Torrin only had to slow his ministrations for Anders to remember the spell he should keep up.

It was difficult, but worth it. This pleasure was worth the tight leash he had to keep on his control, keep his spell going for the sake of warm hands turning him oversensitive and numb all at once.

He could feel every callous on the Senior Enchanter’s hand and even if he couldn’t tell where each callous was, he revelled in each and every one of them. It made him want to reach down and take Torrin’s wrist, lift his hand to seek out each of these rough spots with his lips. Only that would require that hand to stop doing all those delicious things down there, and that wasn’t worth it. Not even close.

Anders’ eyes opened on just a slit, and the sight that met him surprised him in a small jolt, the warm hand tightening its grip on his cock for a fraction of a second as if to keep him in place. A moan rolled from his lips and he _watched_.

Because he was _being_ watched. And as mortifying as that was, it also sent shivers of pleasure through him, his skin forming goose bumps from the arousal alone.

Some of the apprentices didn’t dare to watch. They were studying their laps or the wall or anything that meant they didn’t have to look forward to where Anders was.

Some were watching openly, eyes wide and full of lust.

Some… some were less straight-forward, but clearly enjoying the show. One apprentice met his gaze and promptly looked away with a face so bright red it may catch fire. Two were watching from the corners of their eyes, through their lashes, pretending not to be looking but their eyes glued on Anders’ crotch.

_He gasped and twitched, and once more the ministrations were paused until he got his spell back under control._

It was almost impossible, to keep going this way.

He could see one of his more forward peers reach down to supposedly relieve some pressure, but nobody cared. Nobody stopped him.

Anders let his head drop to the side to look at the Templar, who he had expected to interfere, but instead of the side of the man’s head he was met with a heated gaze.

A heated gaze so full of lust it was almost scary. Sadly for the big angry Templar, there wasn’t a single thing he could do to Anders right here in front of a Senior Enchanter.

Even if the lines were blurred by the fact that Torrin already had his hands all over Anders right in front of the Templar, they all knew the warrior would be in serious trouble if he so much as touched a hair on Anders’ head during a lesson in magic.

It was not his place.

Anders smirked.

And that was when the Senior Enchanter found a particularly good down stroke with his thumb, and Anders arched, hips pushing forward as he gasped. His eyes shut again, only to fly open when his teacher’s hand stopped abruptly.

He fumbled to restore the spell, but once he did, he was still teetering on the edge. He was so very close now, and he could not keep his spell stable anymore.

Every time he restored, the Senior Enchanter’s hand barely had to move for Anders to falter again. He was panting heavily, heat maddening and the pressure coiling in his belly, but he couldn’t get there.

He couldn’t get there, because he needed to focus for Senior Enchanter Torrin to keep going, but when he did his control broke.

His hips twitched forward, pressing into the warm palm that was _so very close_ to bringing him off, and the spell broke completely.

And with that, his cock was released back to the cold air of the classroom.

“That was a pretty impressive display of control,” the Senior Enchanter praised, but his voice came from far away. Anders couldn’t believe it. “To get this far on your first try- my, you really are the talent Wynne speaks of, Anders. I doubt you’ll need all that many practice to pass this test, but we’ll see. Please go back to your seat.”

_Back to your seat._

Anders was shaking, panting, eyes wide in disbelief.

Senior Enchanter Torrin – his teacher, the only one currently protecting him from the hunger of the Templar – actually intended to just leave him hanging. Because he couldn’t keep up a spell through an orgasm.

“Anders. Please get back to your seat.”

He leaned forward to get up on shaky legs, his knees nearly buckling the moment his weight came on them. His robes dropped back down, but they caught on his cock, standing and screaming for attention.

With a quiet whimper he tugged the fabric forward so it would drop down properly before shuffling through the room, avoiding meeting anyone’s eyes as he made his way to his chair.

He had never been this hard in his life. He had never been this desperate for release.

And now he had to sit and watch as each of the other apprentices got their own turn.

He let himself drop forward to knock his forehead on the desk, and quietly vowed to himself he’d find Karl to fix this as soon as the lesson was over.


End file.
